Our proposed UIC Midwest Roybal Center for Health Promotion focuses on accelerating the process of translating basic behavioral and social science research theories and methodologies into practical outcomes that improve the functioning and quality of life of older adults. These are to apply existing theory to the conduct of studies of health behavior change among older adults at two levels. Specifically, we propose to facilitate studies that examine factors that facilitate initiation and adherence to health behavior change at the individual level using the Transtheoretical Model of Behavior Change (Prochaska & Velicer, 1997) and Social Cognitive Theory (Bandura, t989), as well as studies of the processes and outcomes involved in translating evidence-based health behavior change interventions at the organizational and societal level applying the RE-AIM framework as a conceptual guide to the accelerated dissemination and diffusion of public health interventions (Glasgow, Vogt and Boles, 1999). By developing a conceptual model that expands our scope beyond the level of the individual, we are expanding the theoretical basis of the Center's proposed activities. Whereas we previously concentrated efforts on changing the behavior of individuals through our interventions, we now propose to continue interventions at this level but also supplement them with more broadly based studies of activities involved in the successful translation and replication of evidence-based programs. Our work will be guided by the RE-AIM framework for evaluating health promotion interventions to identify those that have the greatest potential for broad based dissemination and cost effectiveness. The Center Research Faculty will include Drs. Hughes, Prohaska, Baldyga, Campbell, Heller, and Rimmer and all of the Principal Investigators of funded pilot projects. They will be responsible for completing all activities proposed under their projects, under the oversight of the Management Core. The Pilot Core grant funding for a minimum of two pilots per year, solicited from faculty and student researchers as well as from community-based agencies in Chicago. The Executive Committee, made up of senior researchers from various units on the UIC campus, will be responsible for guiding the direction of the Center as well as for oversight of the pilot projects.